1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar dot device and more particularly pertains to a new solar energy collector and emitter for a swimming pool for utilizing the sun's rays to heat the water of a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a solar dot device is known in the prior art. More specifically, a solar dot device heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,431,148; 4,470,404; 4,237,860; 4,206,748; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 304,454; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,984.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new solar energy collector and emitter for a swimming pool. The inventive device includes a flat structure assembly having a bottom side and top side and having a thickness and being adapted to be removably fastened to a bottom wall of a swimming pool and being adapted to absorb and emit solar energy for heating the swimming pool; and also includes fastening members securely attached along a perimeter of the bottom side of the flat structure assembly and being adapted to fasten the flat structure assembly to the bottom wall of the swimming pool.
In these respects, the solar energy collector and emitter for a swimming pool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of utilizing the sun's rays to heat the water of a swimming pool.